Return to Autelas: The Scepter of Kings
by jacques0
Summary: Take off two years after the previous story ended, and after the Eclipse s book. Alice Cullen get drawn once again into the Magical world of Autelas...and she might be the only one to give back the hope that had forsaken the once peaceful land.
1. The Past

**Here is the sequel to the Autelas`s Chronicle: An Angel`s Cry. I teased a sequel a few months back and yep...here it is.**

**Enjoy**

**RETURN TO AUTELAS**

**The Scepter of Kings**

Chapter One

The Past

_The Evil had been sealed._

_At least, that was the saying in the myths and legends. Legends that had been passed down from one generation to the next, legends of time of magic and creatures of unimaginable strength and power. It was said that an artifact of the old mythical age will survive through generations, as long as the magic survives. But as time flows by, the artifact becomes a myth itself._

_It was known as the Scepter of Kings._

* * *

It was a slow day upon the rainy woods.

The weather hardly changed from the passing seasons, save for the occasional rains and snow during the winter. Vast lands of lust green grass and tall trees expanded as far as the eye can see. Then in the middle of all that rain, lush green terrains and gloomy weather, was the small town of Forks.

A small quiet town to anyone who was passing through, Forks was as ordinary as the next city down on the road, but without the peoples knowledge, Forks is more than it appeared. For every town got it share of secrets, and Forks wasn't exempt from that category for living within the small town, along with it residents was a family of vampires.

The vampire family had been leaving there for three years already, going through the day like any normal living people, even thought nothing about the vampire themselves were normal. To the people of Forks, the vampire family was all very beautiful with chalky white skin, and yellow eyes. Under the leadership of Carlisle Cullen, the head of the family, they chose to coexist among the humans, unlike the nature of the rest of their kinds.

But despite their decision of not feeding upon their human neighbors, their life didn't stay as peaceful as they would have wanted for another family knew what they are, a family of shape-shifters, that habited the coexisting town of La Push.

La Push was occupied by Native Americans, who habited these parts of the lands for the better part of the passing years, back to their ancestors, and it is from their ancestors that they develop their abilities of shape-shifting into large bear sized wolves when their natural enemies, the vampires are close by.

But blood hadn't been spilled from both sides for they had come to an agreement. The vampires chose not to hunt humans as long as they lived here and the La Push shape-shifters will not attack them. The vampires had chosen to hunt animals to quench their thirst of blood earning them their yellow eyes, unlike the common human drinker red eyes.

But, despite all of their secrecy during their lives here, one human had discovered what the vampires truly are, through a series of unfortunate events.

A human by the name of Bella Swan.

She is one of the only human residents who knew of the vampires and shape-shifters that reside in Forks. But alas, this story does not focus upon her, rather upon one of the vampire of the Cullen family.

Namely Alice Cullen.

* * *

The said vampire was in her room during that time. She was seating at her desk, a drawing book open in front of her as her pale hands worked with the pencil she was holding. The room around her describes the small vampire's personality quite clearly. It was well taken care of, with a painting against the wall, a painting of a person with wings touching fingers with someone on the ground. The bed looked as if someone had touch it in days and a large closet in the corners was opened showing a lot of clothes inside of it.

Then, Alice seated up, blowing softly above what she was working on and used her hands to push it away. Her yellow eyes looking at her masterpiece, satisfied.

She had drawn a young girl who had her arm opened as if she was going to take her into a hug with a soft look in her eyes. The girl was dressed in long robes as her hair falls down from her head, passing her shoulders. A projecting light was coming from behind her shadowing some part upon her body, as around her, Alice had drew what looks like an field of flowers.

The vampire let out a soft sigh before closing up the large sketch book and putting it back on the shelves. When she was done so, Alice glanced back up at the painting of the Angel. It was becoming a habit of whenever she is inside the room, her eyes always seems to drawn themselves toward the beautifully drawn painting.

_It's been three years, _she thought.

A few months before Bella Swan walked into the Cullen's lives, someone else did. Three mysterious teenagers had arrived within Forks, and had disappeared from the school nearly a month later…

At least, that's what everyone in Forks believes.

But Alice knew the truth of what really happened. She knew that those three teenagers weren't as real as her family where. She knew that they were just looking for a place to hide, and Alice had befriended one of them.

Jasmine Crystalline, or as her real name, Jasmine Yael Salvatore.

Jasmine was a Princess of a magical world of Autelas. She and her two bodyguards, Samuel and David had come to Forks to lay low under the cover of teenagers. She and Jasmine had become friends and then on that fateful shopping day…

Everything went downhill.

The entire truth had come out then. Jasmine had revealed everything to her and on that same day had been forced to run from Forks. But Alice hadn't been able to let her go that easily…

_Let me help you fight them._

Alice's own voices echoed through her mind, as she sighed softly.

Jasmine had been one of the first people she had actually interested in getting to know, aside from Bella. Everything about the girl was a mystery to her. To her silvery white hair, and the deep wine red eyes, the almost aristocrat features.

The adventure didn't end there for her.

She had been swept into Jasmine's world Autelas and had faced things that she can't even imagine and had even fought in a war to save Jasmine's people. Her friendship with the girl had somehow turned into love along the fray of whirling emotions that were running high.

And the most amazing thing was, Jasmine had let her go.

She had let her go back to Jasper, even after falling in love with her in return; the young girl had loved her enough to send her back to her World.

_I'm never going to forget her, _she thought, _For as long as I lives._

She stayed there for a few minutes before walking out of her room, heading downstairs toward the main room of the house. There was another person here of course. Alice wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of the food cooking meaning that Bella was coming over soon.

"Hey Alice," the woman behind the counter said.

"Esme," Alice saluted, "Bella's coming over?"

"Edward's idea," Esme said, "Considering what had happened last week."

Alice remembers that quickly.

The battle against the newborn Army last week had caused Edward to be more vigilant in protecting Bella. Even thought, the vampire that was the cause of it, Victoria, is dead, Edward had felt like Bella is safer with him around and Alice couldn't blame him for being conscious thought she can't seen any danger coming for Bella in the coming months.

"Well, I'm going to find Jasper," Alice told her, crossing the room at an unnatural speed.

"Wait Alice," the woman called her.

Alice turned around.

"What?"

"There is something I would like to talk to you about," Esme said.

"Okay," Alice said, "What is it?"

She suddenly had a vision of what Esme is going to ask her, and she felt a slight melancholy at it. The woman must have noticed it upon her face, for she frowned slightly.

"You already know what I'm going to ask you aren't you?" she said, her yellow eyes observing Alice.

Alice nodded.

"But I'm going to ask it anyway," Esme continued, "I didn't want to voice it but, these past years at this time of the month, you've been acting…similar to Edward on a bad day. Is there anything you will like to tell me?"

Alice stayed quiet.

"It's nothing Esme…"

"I don't need to be able to feel emotions to know when something is wrong with one of my children," Esme told her, "I'm worried about you Alice."

The young vampire sighed.

"I…I just miss her."

Esme didn't say anything.

"I don't know if it's alright to miss someone so much, but I just miss her," Alice told her, "It's almost three years since then, and not a day doesn't go by that she doesn't cross my mind. It's almost like an addiction."

"You're speaking of Jasmine?" Esme asked, "The girl that you had brought here?"

Alice nodded.

"Yes,"

Esme frowned, "What had happened Alice? You never spoke of what had happened since you came back."

"What do you want me to say?" Alice asked, "That there is a hundred percent chance that I might never see her again, a girl that somehow causes me to _feel_ so much for her in such a little time."

Esme blinked at the revelation.

"You loved her?"

Alice didn't answer her and simply nodded.

"Oh dear," she said, taking the girl in a hug, "I wish I could help you in some ways."

Alice stepped out of the hug giving Esme one of her smiles.

"It's nothing you have to worry about," she said, "It's my problem only. I'll deal with it in my own way."

Esme put a hand against her cheek.

"If you're sure, I won't hold you any longer."

Alice gives her a nod.

"Thanks Esme."

Then she was gone from the house, moving swiftly and running through the trees that surrounded Forks.

**So ends the first chapter...What is Alice is going to do now...**

**Next Time: **The Present

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. The Present

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Two

The Present

The young vampire ran through the trees. She couldn't believe that she had told Esme about it even thought she knew that her mother won't speak of anyone about it. She continued through the trees and eventually slow down to a simple walk.

Glancing around herself a little, Alice noticed that she was close to a very familiar location within Forks. Taking a deep breath even thought she didn't need one; the young vampire walked closer toward her intended destination and stepped out of the trees.

Across her stood a large wrought iron gate, thought it looked aged but still remain strong. From beyond the gate, Alice noticed the Mansion or what's left of it behind. She approached the gate a little, her eyes roaming at it.

Before Jasmine and her bodyguards had come to Forks, Alice was always curious as to whom that mysterious Mansion had belonged to. It had such a gothic atmosphere and yet, it didn't looked unfriendly and dangerous more like cold, like someone hadn't been living there in years. Walking forward, Alice stepped closer to the gate until she was standing merely a foot away from them.

She knew she can jump over it like it was nothing but it felt like she will be insulting Jasmine's memory. But that doesn't stop her from stepping closer to the gate and putting her hand upon them.

She felt it then, a small tingles similar to how she had felt when she hugged Jasmine in the past. It was warm unlike anything she had ever felt before, but somehow felt familiar to her…

That caused her to smile a little.

"Hey Jasmine," she said, softly, "It's been three years to this day since you let me go. I had a new friend these past years, a human girl named Isabella Swan, but she prefer Bella. She's Edward's girlfriend and I'm pretty sure you would have liked her. She reminds me of you sometimes, since she got that same inner strength you've had."

Alice stayed quiet for a moment contemplating her thoughts.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," she said, running a hand through her hair, "you're a King now and probably married by now with your own family. I don't know how times passed there for I've been in Autelas for three days and it seems like a few hours had passed here in Forks."

Alice put her head against the metal in front of her.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even still remember me," she whispered, "or if you still feel for me as I felt for you."

A vision arrived there and Alice saw Rosalie arriving in one minute from now.

"You know, it's strange it felt like just yesterday we've met in that Art classroom," she said, "But at least, that memory made me believe you're real not unlike a fantasy story of some kind."

She removed her head from the Iron Gate and let go of it, since Rosalie will be arriving any seconds anyway.

"At least, you were someone special to me."

She turned around, just as her blonde sister appeared behind her.

"I knew I'd find you here," Rosalie said as she approached.

Rosalie was the one who found her here the first time she had done this. Thought the blonde hadn't been happy with her, she had left her alone about it and hadn't bothered her.

"You've finished hunting with Jasper?" Alice asked as she approached her.

"He was looking for you," Rosalie said.

Alice smiled.

"Let's not keep him waiting."

She walked past Rosalie and was about to take off when the blonde said.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself Alice?"

The perky vampire turned toward her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Alice," Rosalie told her, "Why do you always come here at this ruins? What do you hope to accomplish by coming here every year?"

For once, Alice was lost for words.

The blonde sighed softly.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and that girl," she said, "but this had got to stop."

Alice scowled.

"You're right," she said, turning around "You don't know anything."

"Damn it Alice, _listen to me_."

She had quickly moved so that she could stop in front of the smaller girl.

"You are hurting yourself because of this," she said, "You're giving yourself hope that she might one day return, but it's not going to happen."

"What makes you so sure?" Alice snapped at her, angrily.

"She isn't a vampire," Rosalie said simply, "and you won't be turning for you already have Jasper…or is it you don't love him anymore?"

Alice actually growled at her for that.

"Don't you _dare_ question that?"

Rosalie narrowed her yellow eyes at her.

"Then the way you are acting, what are the others are suppose to think?" she continued, "What is Jasper is suppose to think?"

Alice's anger seems to evaporate at those words. Her small pale hands clutched into fists and her entire body seems to be shaking, whether in anger or in pain she wouldn't known but she knew the truth behind Rosalie's words.

"What should I do Rose?" she whispered.

Alice felt Rosalie approach her and felt her sister's arm around her shoulders.

"Let go," the blonde whispered to her, "It's the only way to do this."

Alice didn't want to let go. She didn't want to forget Jasmine…she never wanted to forget her.

"Should I forget her?"

Rosalie shook her head.

"Cherish the memories," she said, "But you have to let go of the attachment. It's destroying you at the moment, and soon enough, it won't be the only me who notices something is wrong with you."

Alice chuckled a little.

"Esme already knew that something was wrong with me," she said.

"That's because she cares," Rosalie said removing her arm, "We all do."

Alice nodded.

"I know."

"C'mon let's go back home," Rosalie told her.

Alice nodded again.

"Thank you Rose, you know,"

The blonde's lips shook slightly as if she was suppressing a smirk before nodding.

"Just don't make it a habit, c'mon."

She launched herself forward quickly disappearing within the trees. Alice stayed behind giving the gate behind her one last glance, letting her eyes roam around it for a few seconds before taking off after Rosalie.

Maybe, the blonde was right about all of this. Wasn't it the reason why Jasmine had brought her back to Forks? So that she can continue with her life with Jasper and the rest of her family.

She can still cherish Jasmine's short time with her and what had passed in between them. She might never forget the girl, but she had to continue to live on.

That's what Jasmine would have wanted her to do.

Alice let a soft smile work upon her lips as the wind whistled loudly as she ran.

**Alice made her decision...**

**Next Time: **Sight from the Past

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Sights of the Past

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of the fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Three

Sight from the Past

The rain continued to fall around the ruins of the Salvatore Mansion. The broken pieces where lying around, as they were last time they had got destroyed by a backlash of magic three years ago.

Then a small light blinked in the darkness.

It had happened so fast that it would have been missed if someone was watching the ruins and had blinked around then. Then the light appeared again, stronger this time bathing the surrounding in a bright gold color.

Then it dimed softly until an object stayed there floating in the darkness. Covered in shadow, the object stayed afloat as if it was being held by an invisible person, but it didn't stay there for long as it quickly zoomed into a direction living glittering yellow stars after it.

* * *

Life went back to normal for Alice Cullen.

Ever since Rosalie's advice three weeks ago, she had been doing exactly what she was supposed to do these past days. She was enjoying her life with Jasper and her family, causing the house's mood to lift instantly because Jasper's power had been projected around the house whenever the two were together.

Now that Bella had graduated, they've been a talk of wedding with Edward and the two had been almost inseparable and very lovey dovey with each other. This caused Alice to smile when that happens because how cute it was. The two had almost lost each other's lives with the Victoria drama that had been going on.

Now Alice was running through the woods of Forks. She had just finished to hunt and was now racing back home so that she could enjoy her time with Jasper again. As she ran she came across a riverbed with small rocks all around it.

Alice slowed down until she has stopped all mobile movement and simply glanced around it. Alice knew of the place. That's where Jasmine had told her the truth.

In her mind eye, Alice can still see Jasmine standing beside the lake, the two raven wings curving around her body looking back toward her and opening her lips…

_Alice…_

That snapped Alice out of her daze, quickly glancing around herself. She was sure she had heard someone call out her name. Alice tried to get a vision but for some odd reason, her power wasn't working.

All she was seeing in her future was a black emptiness.

This caused the vampire to feel a slight panic, quickly glancing around her as if to see what was causing her foresight not to be able to function properly, but she couldn't see a thing. The first thing that had come to her mind was the Wolves down in La Push but she would have been able to smell its pungent odor before seeing it.

_W…What is going on? _She thought.

Then Alice heard a noise.

It was mostly a whistling sound, similar to something flying or thrown at great force against the wind and that caused the girl to look up toward the darkened sky, her yellow eyes searching to see what it was.

_There._

From the distance something small was coming straight toward her. Alice couldn't really see what it was but it looked like the thing got some kind of golden light following it. At first, Alice thought she was seeing a shooting star but deduced that it was too close to her.

She can see the object getting closer and closer and Alice noticed that it was some kind of a baton…

_Just what is that? _She thought.

The small object she had seen seemed to be flying right above her but at the last minute abruptly changed direction before coming down straight toward her. Alice suddenly dove out of the way from its contact zone waiting to see it slam on the ground…

The object abruptly comes to a stop in midair.

Alice stayed there, looking at the floating object in front of her, completely taken by surprise at this turn of events. The light that had surrounded the object during flight was slowly disappearing leaving the object and seeing it this close, Alice was finally able to identify it.

_T…This is, _she thought slowly approaching it.

It was a Scepter, a beautiful one, made entirely of gold with a crown at the top of it. A deep blue jewel was within it and a soft light was coming from the jewel, bathing the surrounding in a sapphire light. Alice yellow eyes went wide.

She recognized it.

She had seen that Scepter before…but why was it _here?_

Why has this object of _Autelas _come to her?

Alice can feel her limbs trembling a little. The last person she had seen holding the Scepter was Jasmine, but that had been back at Autelas during the girl's Coronation. Could this mean that Jasmine was here in Forks?

Alice frowned slightly her attention still upon the Scepter floating in front of her. Then she stepped forward, hesitant at first, but she grew more confident after each step until she was standing in front of the Scepter.

"Why are you here?" she whispered, as if the thing could actually answer her.

Alice raised both of her hands; her eyes fixed upon the shimmering blue jewel and encircled her fingers around the handle of the Scepter.

Then she felt it, running through her veins. It was a similar experience to when she was being changed into a vampire except her entire body was filled with warmth instead of pain causing her to gasp slightly…

Around her, the world started to dissipate, shifting as walls took their places. Yells and sound of battles was everywhere and Alice can only feel surprise and shock. When the phenomenon was over, Alice glanced around herself. She was inside a Castle of some kind and can heard thunderous explosions coming from outside.

Then she turned her attention around and feels her breath left her body.

Standing right behind her, was Jasmine.

The girl looked the same as when they parted, the only difference was that her hair was longer and her bi-colored eyes weren't focused upon her sudden appearance. Alice noticed that Jasmine was dressed in a suit of armor with a sword hanging by her waist.

"Jasmine," Alice said raising her hand toward the girl…

Only for her hand to phase right through Jasmine's shoulder, causing Alice's eyes to widen in shock and quickly pulling her hand back.

_What on earth? _She thought, looking at her own hand.

"King Jasmine," a soldier said running toward her, walking through Alice as if she was a ghost, "We cannot hold their forces for much longer. The Eastern Wall had fallen…and we have no word from Prince Scorpio and his men."

Alice looked down at her body, feeling it, since the man had literally walked right through her before looking back up, confusion still showing in her yellow eyes.

Jasmine eyes narrowed lightly.

"Without magic, half of our Army is useless," she said, "It would seem we will have no hope of winning this battle…this surprise attack was too well planned."

"The soldiers are with you My King," he said.

Jasmine smiled at him.

"I know," she said, "And it's time I join this battle. What a King would I be if I don't fight with my own soldiers?"

She pulled out her sword which had a gold handle and decorated with jewels around the handles and in her other hand was the Scepter which was glowing brightly in her hands. She had entered the fray of the battle and her coming had changed the turn of the battle.

Alice stood there terribly confused.

_Why_ was Autelas still at War? _Hadn't_ they defeated the Darkness and send it back to where it came from? Wasn`t that entity the cause of the wars?

But before Alice could fully wrap the idea in her mind, everything around her burn brightly white and Alice heard the screams started to echoes around her, and in front of her very eyes she saw Jasmine raise the Scepter in the air as magic blinded her from anything…

Then she knew no more.

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Next Time: **Legends

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
